Hole Shot
by MandaBearTx
Summary: This is my first story that I have ever published online. I wrote this back in 2008/2009. I am sure this is in the wrong area but oh well. It is hard to find a music spot here. This is about Korn's lead singer Jonathan Davis and what can happen with too much free time on his hands. TOTALLY FICTION! I own nothing or nobody other than the OC Jamie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! I wrote this story a few years ago. This is my first story that I have ever put online! It's about Korn lead singer Jonathan Davis.**_

James, or Jamie to her friends and family, had been at the bar all night. That was to be expected of her, after all she did own the little bar, _Hole Shot, _she called it. It was only 10 at night but since she had opened up at 6, there had been this guy watching her like a hawk. He wasn't her typical bar go-er , not one that you would find in Owensboro, Kentucky anyway. His hair was dark with dreadlocks throughout it. So Jamie took it upon herself to go see what his deal was. She had seen him talk to a few people, but after a few seconds each one would walk off in a huff of anger. As she pulled out a chair at the table he sat at, she stuck her hand out and said "I'm James or Jamie, whatever you want to call me." "Jonathan. What are you, a dude with fake tits?" "You know, I should get the owner of this place to throw you out on your ass for that!" She paused for a heartbeat. "Oh! Wait! That would be….hmm….me! And no, my tits aren't fake." With that she grabbed his hands and placed them on her large chest. While Jonathan fondled her breasts he apologized "Nope, they are real. Sorry about that." That was the thing that everybody loved about Jamie, she did not have a shy bone in her body. "Since you have been paying me pretty well tonight, I guess I will let you stay." At that she flashed her pearly whites and went back to work behind the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

As the night wore on Jamie could feel Jonathan's eyes on her. When it came time for last call he was immersed in a game of pool. Jamie called him over to the bar so that no other patrons would hear their conversation. "If you want to hang around, when I close up shop in 30 minutes we can play some pool." She said with a beautiful smile on her face. "Sure, beats going back to the hotel." He half ass explained to her. After she closed up Jamie joined him in a game of 3-ball.

They had normal small talk during the first few games of the evening. After about 6 games, Jamie was impressed by Jonathan, they were tied 3-3. Seeing as though they were on even keel, Jamie suggested that they make things a little more interesting. "How about a couple of games of strip 3-ball?" Jamie asked. "I'm game!" answered Jonathan with a wicked grin. To Jamie's chagrin Jonathan turned out to be much better than she first thought. With that considered Jamie was glad that she had slipped on her favorite lacey baby blue bra and panty set this morning. Because now, that was the only thing that protected her, slightly chubby form, from prying eyes. After another round Jamie headed over to the juke box to program in some of her favorite songs. They were in the middle of a game when Korn's "10 or 2 way" sounded of through the empty bar. Jamie started moving her frame along with the music as she slid the pool stick between her fingers and sunk all 3 balls on the first shot. While she was setting up for the next game Jonathan tossed off his shirt (the only piece of clothing he lost since the rules of the game had been changed) and simply said "one of my favorite songs" and started to sing along with his recorded voice. When Jamie heard his voice merge with the juke box she dropped the rack to the ground with a clink. She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. All of a sudden she had a rare rush of shyness wash over her. Jonathan just laughed, "Don't worry about it J. I came down here from Ohio where we had a show last night so that I might not get recognized easily. I thought that you already knew who I was. It's cool, don't worry"

After a few more rounds of strip 3-ball Jamie walked back over to the juke box and hit a few more buttons. She was still standing there examining the juke box selections when Saving Abel's "Addicted" sang out. Jamie didn't hear or feel Jonathan come up behind her. Though she did feel his hot breath on her neck and his hands entangle in her long black hair. As the song played she just stood there, savoring the sensation of him sensually kissing her neck.

Jamie didn't want to move, but when "Tainted Love" by Marilyn Manson came on she felt Jonathan wrap his arms around her waist and spin her around. He caught her bright green eyes with his darker ones, grabbed her by the face, pulled Jamie in and kissed her. In all honesty it was probably the most passionate kiss she had ever felt in her 28 years on the earth. As she deepened their kiss, she felt his strong hands slid down her ribs before they reached her ass to lift her up. Once Jonathan had her in his grasp Jamie wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the pool table they had just been playing on just mere minutes before. When he sat her on the edge she looked at him and whispered "I honestly didn't know who you were." All he answered was "I know" as he went in for another kiss. Jonathan ran his hands up Jamie's back to rid her of her bra. He took both breasts into his hands and looked to her for approval, she just smiled. Jonathan rightly took that as her answer and brought his mouth down to her right breast, flicking his tongue over her nipple, making it jut out like a pencil eraser before taking it into his mouth to suck and nibble on.


End file.
